Guardian Angel
There was no ground or walls, except for a sky. The sky was as black as coal. There was no sign of life in this place. Pit stood there, surrounded by the darkness. His dark purple hooded robe seemed to blend him into the blackness. The Goddess of Light, Palutena, appeared behind him. "Alright, Pit. You ready?" The Goddess smiled, "It's time to choose". Pit nodded, pulling his hood over his head. His wings were slightly twitching, and his body shook. The young angel was scared, and tried to show courage, but his attempt to do so failed. He looked up at Palutena, his bright navy blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Palutena tried to smile, she hoped Pit wouldn't be so nervous and scared that he wouldn't be able to become a Guardian Angel. She took the angel's hand, "Don't be scared, alright? You'll do great". Pit looked to his feet and nodded. The Goddess let go of his hand and started walking away, slowly, she faded into the darkness. "Good luck, Kid Icarus", She said. Three souls appeared in front of the angel. One represented Courage, another represented Kindess, and the last soul represented Strength. Pit was extremely nervous. This was it, he was finally going to pick a soul that he would cherish and guard forever. He had defeated Medusa and other enemies countless times, and this was his reward, more work. But to the angel, it wasn't work, it was a blessing. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn't just a useless and flightless angel. He had no idea which soul to choose. Pit stood there for over eight hours, thinking carefully about which one he would pick. Finally, he decided he would choose which one he lacked the most, Courage, Kindness, or Strength. "Kindness? I don't need that", Pit thought. "Strength... I'm strong enough as it is". He stared at the last soul. "Courage... That's what I lack. I lack Courage". Pit smiled, and looked up into the black sky. "Goddess Palutena, I choose Courage". The Goddess' voice boomed throughout the darkness, "Congratulations, Pit. You've chosen Link". The soul formed into a body, It's features slowly formed. Pit watched in astonishment. It was truly a beautiful thing to see. The soul then stood in front of the angel, and it's eyes opened. Pit stared at it's eyes, they were beautiful. Then he realized... "This soul is a woman..." Pit didn't know how to react, he was excited and happy to finally become a Guardian Angel, but... It seemed so strange to him... He would guard a... Girl... The Goddess Palutena's voice boomed throughout the darkness once more, "This is Link, she is the new Hero of Hyrule. You are her Guardian Angel, Pit. Take care of her, and guard her with your life". Pit nodded. "I will never let Link out of my sight". "You must be willing to die for her" Palutena said, "You must be willing to do anything for her". He nodded again, "I will do anything for her". Link's hand reached out and touched Pit's cheek. Pit stared at The Hero, and then hugged her. "Thank You, Link".